


The AU Where Lean Valhalla Gets Therapy

by candycrypt1d



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, because everyone who watches sparking knows that he needs it, i just tagged the ones that have been mentioned so far, its just the au where lean gets some HELP, like oh my god, mental health talk, the title is basically what you're getting into, theres also more stardew valley characters, what more can i say. its beyblade burst x stardew valley. starring lean. what could go wrong.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycrypt1d/pseuds/candycrypt1d
Summary: After meeting Lean Valhalla and deciding to take him under his wing, Shu Kurenai becomes very concerned about Lean's power and his mental health. He decides that, in order to save his latest apprentice from spiraling into something dangerous, he should get away from the city and spend a year in the country that Shu grew up in - Pelican Town.Lean despises this decision, but he soon learns there's more to Shu's hometown than first meets the eye. Plus, maybe having friends and mental stability isn't so bad after all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Spring, 1 - Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in a journal/daily log style - not every single day will be included. It's mostly based off of events in-game, plus some of my own experiences while playing. Thank you for reading!

**One week earlier...**

“Lean-”

“No.”

“Come on, Lean.”

“There’s no way in HELL that I would EVER leave the city to live with YOU for a year.”

Shu sighed, leaning up against the wall of the warehouse his most recent apprentice stayed in. “You need to come with me, Lean. I’m not really giving you a choice. Pelican Town is a nice, quiet place. It’ll be a good change of pace for you. We’ll be living on my granddad’s old farm. And besides...I’m cashing in that favor you owe me.” Lean was glaring at Shu, snarling curses and other mean things under his breath.

“Fine.” Lean spat hatefully, hating his commitment to his word. “When do we leave?” “

Next week.” Shu smiled, waving over his shoulder. “Make sure you’re ready.” Lean’s only response was another snarl and a glare. Shu sighed. It looked like he was going to be making some calls.

* * *

**Spring, 1 - Monday**

Lean stepped off the bus, carrying suitcases and 500$ worth of cash, just to get himself started. Shu mentioned that the farm was his main income, and that Lean wouldn’t have to worry about money, but to hell if Lean was going to rely on Shu for stuff like that. 

At least the weather doesn’t suck, Lean thought, sort of enjoying the spring breeze. Shu led Lean down the small dirt path that opened up into a dirt road that stretched out both ways. A wooden sign with an double-sided arrow was labeled:

← Farm

→ Town

There was also a weird looking old guy standing in front of the entrance to Shu’s farm. 

“Shu! Welcome back!”

“Lewis, good to see you.” Shu greeted him with a firm handshake, and turned to Lean. “This is Lean. He’s the one I mentioned would be staying with me for the year. Lean, this is the mayor of Pelican Town - Mayor Lewis.” Lean didn’t say anything - he just gave the mayor a curt nod.

“Good to meet you, yes…” Lewis nodded, glancing at Shu, who sighed softly. Shu only said Lean had to come with him - Shu didn’t say anything about Lean being nice to people. “You know where the farm is, yes? It’s a little overgrown since you’ve last been here.”

“I was expecting as much.” The three of them were on the move again. “The house is okay?”

“Robin just finished the extensions. You’ve got a bigger kitchen and another bedroom for your guest!” Lewis explained. Lean looked up at the house - it was pretty big, but it looked rustic with a wooden deck at the entrance, and a red paneled roof. A red-haired woman was standing outside. Lean supposed she was Robin. Shu and Lewis went to talk to her while Lean looked out over the farm. The grass was a little tall and there were definitely some stones that needed to be removed, but the farm wasn’t in bad shape at all. Lewis handed the keys to the house to Shu. “We are very happy to have you back, Shu. Have a good day, now.” Lewis and Robin left on their way. The farm was...huge. There were fences and scarecrows left up from when Shu had been here last, and a large storage shed was on the other side of a small pond. 

“Are you coming inside?” asked Shu, looking down at Lean. “Robin’s done a good job on your room.” Lean nodded and followed Shu inside of the farmhouse. It had a nice, hardwood floor, and the walls were decorated with various paintings. Lean glanced into the kitchen - the floor there was tiled, and there were cabinets lining the top of the walls. They had a refrigerator, stove, oven, general things that a kitchen had - nothing interesting. There was a staircase that Lean assumed led to Shu’s bedroom, but Shu took him down a separate hallway with a door at the end of it. “Bathroom is here.” Shu said, pointing it out to Lean, “And this is your room.” 

Lean stepped inside. The room was a pretty decent size. It had a twin bed covered in a dark green blanket, with a rug placed in front of it. Like other parts of the house, there were two canvas paintings on the walls...and a weird-looking apple shaped creature graphic pinned to it as well. Lean wasn’t even sure what that was supposed to be. He had a dresser with a TV placed on top of it, as well as a bookshelf and small mirror placed on it.

“I’ll let you get settled, then come find me. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Shu said, closing Lean’s door behind him. Lean heard Shu walking down the hall, and Lean kicked his suitcase aside, sitting on the bed.

“I can’t believe he made me...I should have never given him a favor...UGH!” Lean glared, kicking the bed frame, and then hissing when his foot started to hurt. He hadn’t meant to kick it that hard. Lean growled, and started unpacking his stuff.  _ What a fucking pain,  _ he thought. He hated Shu more than he hated anyone else in the world. Though, violently throwing clothes into the drawers was more therapeutic than Lean first thought, and most of his anger was spent by the time he was finished unpacking. There wasn’t much added to his room - just some electronics on the shelves and extra pillows on the bed. Lean left his room to go see what Shu wanted. He figured that Shu would just come and find him anyway if he ignored Shu’s requests. 

“What do you want?” Lean spat, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Shu was at the stove, and something smelled pretty good - even Lean could admit that Shu was good at cooking.  _ That’s the only thing he’s ever good for, besides annoying the fuck out of me.  _

“First, I figured you wanted some lunch, since it’s nearly 1 in the afternoon.” Shu paid no mind to Lean’s sour attitude. “Second, I need you to head out into town for me. I have other things to take care of, and I need seeds to restart the farm.” He took the pan off the stove, turning to Lean as he wiped his hands off with a dish towel. 

“I’m not dumb, Shu, you just want me to get outside and meet whoever else lives here, don’t you?”

Shu only smirked in response and shrugged. “I actually hadn’t thought about that. That’s a nice bonus for you. Seriously, though, I do need seeds, so I’d appreciate you picking those up. Just get around 15 of each to start.” 

Lean let out a small growl. “Fine.”

“Thanks.” Shu brought two plates over to the table. Lean was at least glad to know Shu didn’t expect him to talk while they ate. Maybe Shu had some common sense left in that dense head of his. Lean finished his lunch and rinsed the plate in the sink.

“Heading out.” Lean commented. Shu had been pretty focused on his phone, either making notes or texting someone. 

“You got cash?” Shu asked, barely looking up.

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll pay you back later.” 

“Mm.” 

That being the end of their conversation, Lean exited the farm house. It was cool outside, small cherry blossom petals blowing past him in the wind. There was a sense of serenity over the town - no cars blowing past, no horns honking in annoyance, and the bustling of people through the city was completely absent. Instead, it was replaced with the rustling of bushes as squirrels clambered up trees, the flapping of bird’s wings in the air, and the occasional drilling of a woodpecker against the bark. The dirt path slowly faded into cobblestone, meaning that Lean had reached the town in only about five minutes. He stopped at the entrance. The town square featured a line of shops next to a staircase, with a circle of benches in the middle of it all. Lean caught sight of a decaying, damaged-looking building looking over the town. That might be something to investigate later. He spotted a western-style building down the road, and that led to townhouses. Some people were walking about, and Lean made a point to avoid even getting close to them. Instead, he headed for the shops, just wanting to get Shu’s stupid errand over with. He glanced at the bulletin board. A calendar was posted, next to some notices. Apparently people could make requests for items here. There was nothing there today, but Lean saw old sticky notes marked ‘done’ by various residents of the town. He looked up at the shop on the left side of the board.

_ Harvey’s Clinic - 9 AM - 3 PM _

Well, that definitely wasn’t it. Lean checked the shop to the right.

_ Pierre’s General Store - 9 AM - 5 PM _

Looks like this was it. Lean pushed open the door, a small bell ringing as he entered the shop. There wasn’t anyone else inside, thank god, but a man with orange-ish hair and glasses was at the sales counter.

“Welcome to Pierre’s!” He smiled, and Lean nodded in greeting. “Oh, you...you’re staying with Shu for the year, aren’t you? Word travels pretty fast here. Did he send you out to get supplies?”

“...Yeah.” Lean said. 

“Good to know. Let him know I said hello! He was always a regular...but, where are my manners? My name is Pierre - I own the store. I’ve got all kinds of things you could need.” The man continued. Lean already didn’t like how talkative he was. “I have a daughter your age, Abigail, but she’s not home right now. Maybe you’ll see her. Anyways, young man, what can I help you with?”

“Sure.” Lean said, glancing around the shelves. “I’m Lean. Shu just sent me for seeds.”

“Ah, so he’s going back to farming...well, we’ve got everything for the season in stock, so take as much as you need.”

Lean nodded his thanks, and picked up what Shu asked of him. It was more expensive than Lean had first anticipated. Farming better bring in a lot if seeds were  _ this  _ much money.

“Have a nice day, Lean! See you soon!” Pierre cheerfully waved as Lean left the store. Honestly...how could people be so happy in a place like this? Lean was already drained from that one interaction. Still, he did what Shu asked, so he was immediately going back home and locking himself in his room for the day. He left the bag of seeds for Shu on the kitchen table, grabbed his gaming console, and fell onto his bed. 

As soon as Lean had left, Shu stood up and started pacing around the kitchen, pressing the ‘call’ button on a certain contact.

“Harvey’s Clinic, how can we help you?” A man’s voice answered.

“Hey, Harvey, it’s Shu.”

“Shu! I heard you were coming back! What’s the call for?” 

“It’s about my guest...Lean.” Shu sighed. “There’s a really big reason that I brought him to Pelican Town so suddenly. And that’s because I’m worried about his mental health. If you haven’t met him yet, then I’m sure you will soon, and you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

“Explain?” Harvey asked, prompting Shu to continue.

“He has this power. He calls it ‘Flare’...but it’s dangerous. I swear that it’s going to burn him away at some point, and it’s all connected to his mental stability. The angrier he gets, the more strength he desires...his Flare grows.” Shu’s voice was laced with concern as he kept going on about Lean’s power. “And the thing is, I know that it can shine. I know that it can be used to empower, not destroy. He has some issues that only a professional would be able to work out. He’s got horrible anger problems - the smallest thing sets him off, and he never talks to anyone. He just stays by himself all day...he needs friends. He’s young.”

“I...wow.” Harvey was clearly at a loss for words, and Shu couldn’t blame him for that. “That’s awfully concerning. I’ll start looking for a therapist right away. And you brought him here just for that?”

“No, no, no.” Shu shook his head, taking a seat at the table, and placing a hand to his forehead. “That’s not the only reason. He needed to get out of the city for a change of pace. Plus, the people here...I think they can help him. If they give him the sense of belonging, the sense of community and friendship that they did for me...then I know Lean will be alright. I’m just hoping that one year will be enough time.”

“I see.” Harvey said, after a few seconds of silence. “That’s admirable of you, Shu. I believe that it’ll work. Are you free this Friday?”

“Stardrop Saloon?”

“Exactly. We can talk more about his therapy options in more detail then...and I need to set a date for his seasonal checkups...”

“Sounds good. Thank you so much, Harvey.” Shu smiled. “See you Friday.”

“Goodbye, Shu, and good luck.” 

“I’m gonna need it.” Shu hung up the call, laying it on the table next to him, and placed his head in his hands with a heavy sigh. He looked out the window - looks like it was time to get working on the farm again. 

Lean heard the door to their house opening, and growled slightly. Shu was back already? So much for quiet.

“Thanks for the seeds, Lean.” Shu called down the hallway. Lean didn’t bother responding. Lean could hear the stupid albino sigh, and then the front door opened and closed again.   
_He better not expect me to help him,_ Lean thought, laying the console he was messing with aside. He stepped over to the window. Sundown already...he couldn’t believe that he was going to be spending an entire _year_ in a place like this. And what was even MORE unbelievable was that Shu actually managed to find a way to drag him here! _Fucking favors...if I’d known THIS is what he was going to use that for, I wouldn’t have even-!_

Lean suddenly gasped, feeling a painful, burning sensation on his palms. He looked down at his hands. Small flickers of purple fire were starting to burst from them.  _ My Flare has never...burned me before… _ Lean thought, his eyes widening at the power dancing in his palms. He formed his hands into fists, snuffing out the flame.  _ Shu’s going to pay for this, one day _


	2. Spring, 4 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old community center is open. Lean finds something strange inside.

**Spring, 4 - Thursday**

Lean’s first few days had been rough. Shu, waking him up at 6 AM every morning was just annoying - getting up early wasn’t Lean’s problem, it was the fact that Shu would ask him to go do things all the time. It was fucking annoying, and Lean knew that it was just because Shu wanted him to stay outside instead of being in his room. At first, it just started with Shu wanting him to go set the timers on the sprinklers that watered the crops, which was easy enough. And then, he somehow got roped into helping Shu cut wood down and drag branches and stones into the storage shed. 

That was how his week was going, but Lean did not feel like wasting time like that anymore. He grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and then ducked out of the house before Shu was even out of his room. Lean headed south, first - towards the forest. That was always a nice place to go, early in the day. He just hoped that Shu had enough sense to not come looking for him. He sat down by the river, finishing off his breakfast, and just listened to the forest. The morning was completely peaceful...Lean wasn’t used to the silence.  _ Wish I brought some headphones or something,  _ he thought. The sun had just begun to rise, yet there was no one in sight.  _ This might just be my new favorite place.  _

Lean got to his feet, bored of sitting around, and decided to explore the forest. He wondered if there was anything he could find. He started following the river, that soon opened up into a large pond. He tentatively stepped on the wooden bridges that gave a path over the river - they honestly didn’t seem that sturdy. But, they didn’t creak or move when Lean put his foot on them, so he deemed them safe to cross. The bridges gave way to two smaller islands separate from the forest, and another bridge that would wrap around to the paths to town and the farm. Lean also discovered a large grate that was leaking waste - gross. The smell was overwhelmingly terrible, but Lean was used to smells like that. People smoked like there was no tomorrow back in the city. The grate had a lock on it - meaning that someone had a key. Lean wondered if he could ever find out who owned it. He peered in through the bars. It was awfully dark in there. Lean’s eyes widened as he caught a shadow moving within the tunnels. Was something inside, or was his mind just playing tricks on him? Either way, it was an area of importance for later, so Lean put that in the back of his head, saving it for later investigation. Plus, the stench was getting worse, so Lean was quick to get away from it. Lean wandered around a little more, ending up on the other side of the island, and back on the mainland. 

There were a lot more fallen branches and stones, so Lean had to push through quite a lot of thick brush to end up back in a clearing.  _ Next time I’m bringing a scythe or something,  _ Lean thought irritably, scratching at the new bug bites on his arm. He’d gone pretty deep into the forest, but he could still see the clearing that led to the town in the distance. He then looked up - a huge, cobblestone tower was stretching into the sky. Some of the stones were cracked and even falling out, leaving holes in the structure, but it was still magnificent to look at. Lean wondered if anyone was still even living here, or if it was just an old building. As he approached, he could actually hear noise from the walls. It sounded like bubbling water, so...there was the answer to his question. Lean decided he better leave before the person wondered why there was a strange kid standing outside of their home.

Lean found himself back in town, exploring the area above the shops. He found a playground,(No swings? Then what’s the point of even having a playground?) a fountain, and a large, decaying building that had definitely seen better days. ‘Pelican Town’ was written on the side of it in faded, yellow letters. Lean would have passed it by if the door wasn’t slightly open. Interested, Lean opened the crack bigger, the door making a loud creaking noise as he moved it. The entrance was huge - and Lean recognized the mayor inside. Lewis turned to him as he entered.

“Oh, Lean, good day.” Lewis greeted him. “I was just taking a look inside the old community center, for old time’s sake.”

Lean walked further inside, taking in the huge place. There was a strange hut-like structure in the upper right corner of the room, and a fireplace with a plaque placed above it. There were star-shaped indentations that indicated said stars were missing. The halls that led to other rooms were dark and dreary, and a large, empty, algae covered fish tank sat in the upper left corner. 

“You know, son, this place used to be the pride and joy of Pelican Town…” Lewis began, and Lean could barely hold back on rolling his eyes. He didn’t come in here to listen to an old man’s musings, he came to explore. “But look at it now...shameful.” Lewis shook his head. Lean decided he might as well stay, since it was either this or going back and being pestered by Shu. At this point Lean couldn’t tell what was worse. “It used to be bustling with activity, but the community has changed in the years I’ve been mayor. Joja Corps has been hounding me to sell the land so they can use it for a warehouse, but...ah, I just can’t seem to let go of this old place.” Lewis’ voice was solemn and full of nostalgia. “Pelican Town could use the money, but...old fools like me just seem to hang onto relics of the past. This place is even more run down than I remember.” The mayor continued, shaking his head. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Lean saw something. Something just, appear out of thin air. Lean couldn’t hide his surprise. He gasped, squinting at whatever it was. A green, apple-shaped creature that was waving at him. It looked like the graphic on his wall...but as soon as Lewis turned to what Lean was looking at, the little guy disappeared. 

“What?” Lewis glanced around, but Lean’s eyes were fixated on what he saw. “Are you feeling alright, son?”

“...Yeah.” Lean answered, narrowing his eyes.

“Did you see something? Well, I wouldn’t be surprised. The place is probably full of rats.” Lewis let out a laugh. Lean was about to wave it off as nothing, but then...the creature appeared AGAIN. Lean jumped in surprise as it showed up in front of his feet, and just like before - it was gone before Lewis could see it. “You’re worrying me, Lean.”

Lean scowled.

“Well, I think I’m going to head home. I’ll keep this place unlocked from now on...say, if you could try and catch that rat if you have some spare time, I’d appreciate it.” Lewis headed for the door. “Have a nice day, Lean.”

“Mm.” Lean nodded. There was definitely more things to investigate here - that creature was certainly not a rat. What if there was something more to this place? Lean had to find out. He started on the left side of the building. There was a bulletin board on the wall, chock full of notes dated from as old as twenty years ago. This place really was old. Lean was surprised that it was still standing. He then headed into a room just to the left of the bulletin board. All that was in here was a broken table and a huge vault with the door rusted off. Lean pried it off and peered inside. As he expected, there was nothing inside. Next up was a hallway that led into a small basement. It was slightly dark and kind of creepy in here. Rusty pipes pulled out of the ground, an empty barrel, and an old boiler that looked just as good as the vault from the previous room. There was still no sign of the creature he’d seen, however.

Now it was time to check out the right side of the place. Lean headed back up the stairs and back into the main entrance. He stepped up into what looked like a kitchen and pantry...all the shelves were empty, of course, and the kitchen had a pretty disgusting-looking sink and counter. There was only one more room to see. Lean ducked into it. This room was barren - only a few bundles of wood remained from whatever it was once used for. The thing that caught Lean’s attention, though, was the glowing box in the middle of the floor. 

“No way…” Lean approached it, hesitantly reaching his hand out to it. The box gave off a warm glow, and as his fingers brushed the top of it, he caught sight of that creature again. When his eyes flicked up to look at it, it was gone. Lean shook his head, sighed, and opened up the box. Inside was a scroll. Lean unrolled it to get a better look. He found that there were strange symbols on it. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to make heads or tails of what it even said, but no luck. Lean had never seen anything like this in his entire life. It was...fascinating. But there was nothing more to do here. Lean realized he’d wasted nearly an hour being here. Lean caught sight of the strange creature one more time before he exited the community center. 


End file.
